blessed beyond belief
by rAnDoM-Lafing
Summary: "what does this have to do with you stalking us?" ryan and Alex had always had strange lives but now their thrown into a world where they have a blessing anyone would die to have. Sadly it might lead to just that...
1. epilouge

"Zeus, Zeus!"

"yes and then we can add a jaccuzi right there. Oh yes, Hera would like that…"

"Father! You and your 'busy' butt better listen to me right now because I have seen something that will ultimately change Olympus and I don't know if it's in our favor!"

Zeus looked over at Apollo, surprise scattered across his features. Apollo had always been his 'chill' son. The one with no cares in the world.

"and how," Zeus started slowly," do you know it will change Olympus?"

"because it literally says 'all will change the kingdom forever'" Apollo said in a 'well duh!' voice.

"well, what did it say Apollo, speak son!" Zeus commanded.

"Pushy much?" Apollo claimed, "anyways, it said,

All will break the oath of the war

And bear three children with love and more

Two will be blessed more than anyone ever

All will change the kingdom forever"

"didn't leave us with much now did it?" Zeus grumbled.

"Oh dear gods father must you be so dense?" 'hmmm, I like the way that sounds' Apollo thought 'note to self tell one of my sons new slang…' "it has a secret meaning as all prophesies do! All shall break the oath of the war? The big 3 oath! But later it only talks about 2 kids not 3! One of them is the child of the prophecy! The other 2 are the children of this prophecy!" by now Zeus' eyes were wide and Apollo was breathless.

"Well what do we do?" Zeus asked in hysterics.

"call the other gods! And they have YOU in charge…" if Zeus heard the last part he didn't show it.

"HERMES!" Zeus quaked. The god of messengers appeared in his winged shoes, a lazy look on his godly features.

"Yes my lord?" he asked just a little annoyed.

"gather all the gods, including Hades. We have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex yawned and opened her eyes, only to be "greeted" by the bright, morning sunlight. Okay os it was 12:30 in the afternoon but her, she wasn't a morning girl!

Stretching her arms she padded to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. When she got out, it was 1:00. The soft, fuzzy towel she had was still warm from the dryer.

Standing in her closet, she surveyed the rows of black, blue, red and the occasional green that's called her wardrobe. Her shoulder-length choppy black hair was dripping onto her glossy dark wooden floor.

"AWww hades," she muttered to herself. "I don't wanna dress up." Smiling to herself about the whole "hades" thing, she pulled on some dark grey sweats and a black paramour t-shirt that was 2 sizes too big.

She had always like greek mythology, the gods know why… but hades had always been her favorite. So she would say stuff like "Aww hades" and "zeus knows why" It was a little joke between her and Ryan.

"Speaking, or rather, thinking of Ryan… I'd better wake her up."

Running as tip-toeish as she could, she crept over to Ryan's Room and inched open the door. Thank the gods their condo was new and the door didn't creek.

Their was Ryan, her mid-back dirty-blonde hair spread around her head like a shiny halo. Stopping for a millisecond, Alex admired her friend. She was beautiful, nobody could deny that. What with her long, lean athletic body, tan face, and rosy red lips. From here you could almost see the sky blue streak in her hair. She really did look angelic. 'Just wait till I wake her up' Alex thought, snickering.

Sneaking over to the window, Alex grabbed hold of the curtains and yanked them open screaming,

"RYAN WAKE UP!"

Immediately Ryan's eyes fluttered open. She gasped at the sunlight, jumped and felloff the bed with a loud thump on the fuzzy blue rug. She groaned so naturally Alex doubled over laughing.

Still groaning, she moaned, "What the doughnuts Alex?" Alex just kept on laughing. Laying on the floor Ryan looked at her upside down, her electrifying blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm *gasp* sorry," Alex choked out, "temptation *gasp* too *gasp* strong!"

"Whatever just get out so I can get ready and eat, I'm starved."

"you just woke up…"

"so?" Ryan stated shoving Alex out of her room and slamming the door shut.

When she was officially Alex free, Ryan sighed shaking her head, causing her hair to fall into her eyes, and walked off to the bathroom to take a shower.

Unlike Alex who left her hair down to air dry, Ryan put her "golden mane" as Alex called it, into a side braid making sure the blue strand was in full sight. She put on some big, dark blue basketball shorts, a white 'The script' t-shirt and grabbed her navy low-top converse and went downstairs to have some toaster waffles.

When her waffles were toasted she smothered them with butter and drenched them in syrup thinking 'mmmmm' Then she sat down next to Alex and eyed her whole grain cereal in disgust.

"I don't know how you can eat like that all the time and STILL be as skinny as you are," Alex stated in amazement.

"fast metabolism," Ryan replied in the blink of an eye, she froze. "I didn't even know I knew that…"

"I didn't know your pea size brain could hold a word as big as cat let alone metabolism," Alex snickered.

"just because you have an internship at an architectural firm and I have one for a wedding planner doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Ryan exclaimed in a hurt tone. "I just love weddings, and marriage. It's just… magical."

"That's how I feel about architecture." Alex replied. "Only my interest improves my smarticleness… yours doesn't."

"Says the girl who thinks 'smarticleness' is a word in the actual dictionary…" Ryan mumbled which resulted with a smack in the head from Alex.

Little did they know that this conversation would change their 15 year old lives from strange to totally wacked.


End file.
